El Corazón del Rey
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Tal vez Simba no era fiel a Nala. Y siempre en su corazón hubo otra leona que siempre amo totalmente... esa leona con la que jugaba de niño ahora estaba con él en una muy linda situación. Simba x Miraah (personaje original)


Bueno yo les traigo está vez como regalo de Año Nuevo está nueva historia que vino a mi mente después de escuchar "Nuestra Unión" de TLK2 e incluiré a uno de mis personajes. Esperó que les guste.

Desclaimer: _Los personajes y escenarios que puedas reconocer dentro del FF no me pertenecen, son todos de Disney. Menos Miraah que es mi personaje inventado._

Si quieres conocer a Miraah visita este link - Aquí

NO DOY AUTORIZACIÓN PARA QUE TERCERAS PERSONAS PUBLIQUEN ESTA HISTORIA FUERA DE ELDS, ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORÍA. NO AL PLAGIO

El Corazón del Rey

Capítulo I.

Se escuchaban algunos animales quejarse del alboroto que causaban esos endemoniados leones, detrás de ellos el fiel sirviente del Rey que cuidaba de esos revoltosos. Pero a fin de cuentas; los animales que habían sido molestados se quedaban con unas sonrisas al ver correr a los infantes juguetear.

— ¡Vamos, Nala, Miraah!—exclamó el pequeño león mientras veía a las cachorras pelear entre ellas.

Se miraba como Nala y Miraah se empezaban a molestar verdaderamente, de carreras y risas entre los tres leones pasaron una pequeña riña entre las hembras. La cara de la leona de ojos azules se veía molesta y de la otra igual, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba la molestia de estar ahí.

—No de nuevo…

Simba se acercó lentamente a mirar ahora porque peleaban las leoncitas.

—Vete de aquí, nariz azul—dijo Nala molesta—Simba y yo no te queremos con nosotros… ¿verdad, Simba?—preguntó la leona esperando a que su amigo le diera la razón a ella.

—No tengo porque irme, el prado es libre—dijo Miraah sonriendo felizmente, viendo como la pequeña Nala se molestaba más.

— ¡Vamos Simba, vámonos!—dijo ella, pero el león solo suspiró.

—Ya me cansé de sus constantes peleas, me voy a casa—dijo el príncipe, mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la Roca del Rey.

Zazú los vigilaba desde lejos, simplemente sonreía, era gracioso ver como las dos pequeñas cachorras se peleaban por la atención de Simba. No dijo nada, ni los riñó por hacer algo indebido, ellos solos decidieron regresar a casa.

-

-

Miraah regresó corriendo a donde todas las leonas se encontraban, miró con miedo a Scar que le sonrió malévolamente y con una de sus patas le saludó después de reír perversamente y luego desaparecer dentro del dormitorio. A ella no le agradaba para nada el tío de Simba. Algo le decía que ese león de pelaje oscuro era malo.

—A dónde vas señorita es hora de su baño—dijo Meeruhe mientras tomaba a la pequeña en su hocico y ella se dejaba hacer.

Desde lejos lo mismo hicieron con Nala y Sima, miró como el pequeño príncipe se oponía al baño por parte de la reina Sarabi. Nala por su parte si se dejaba hacer igual que ella, la lengua de su madre en su lomo le comenzaba a causar una especie de arrullo y poco a poco sintió sus ojos pesados. Se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-

-

Simba le contaba a Nala misteriosamente sobre el Cementerio de Elefantes mientras intentaban escapar de Zazú que los cuidaba rigurosamente. El ave iba parloteando mientras los dos cachorros intentaban escapar de la tutela del pájaro azul.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Simba sonriente, digno de él.

Nala sonrió y siguió la corriente a Simba.

_Simba:__  
Poderoso rey seré__  
Sin oposición___

Zazú:_  
Pues yo nunca he visto un rey león__  
Que no tenga mechón___

Simba:_  
Nunca ha habido nadie así__  
Seré la sensación__  
Observa como rujo yo__  
Te causo un gran temor___

Zazú:_  
Pues no parece nada excepcional___

Simba:_  
Yo quisiera ya ser un rey___

Zazú:_  
Piense bien y verá que aún le falta mucho, Alteza-___

Simba:_  
Nadie que me diga___

Zazú:_  
Bueno, cuando dije que-___

Nala:_  
Lo que debo hacer___

Zazú:_  
Quise decir que-___

Simba:_  
Nadie que me diga___

Zazú:_  
Pero no se da cuenta-___

Simba y Nala:_  
Cómo debo ser___

Zazú:_  
Pero mire aquí___

Simba:_  
Libre de correr seré___

Zazú:_  
Bueno, definitivamente eso no___

Simba:_  
Todo lo que quiera haré___

Zazú:_  
Usted y yo tenemos que__  
De cara a cara hablar___

Simba:_  
Mira nada más__  
Al rey quién quiere aconsejar___

Zazú:_  
Si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy__  
Lejos yo me voy de África, no me voy a quedar__  
El chico cada día está más mal___

Simba:_  
Yo quisiera ya ser un rey__  
Miren por aquí-í, miren por acá-á__  
Donde me vean, seré una estrella___

Zazú:_  
Aún no___

Coro:_  
Y con cada criatura compartir__  
Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír__  
Lo que el Rey Simba tiene que decir___

Simba:_  
Quiero ya ser el rey (3)_

Reían victoriosos al haberse escapado de Zazú, así podrían ir al lugar secreto que Simba le había mencionado. Al llegar corriendo escucharon un geiser liberar la presión de vapor caliente y después de que el vapor se disipará pudieron apreciar grandes huesos de elefantes en el lugar.

Era una zona terrosa, llena de huesos y restos de elefantes y otros mamíferos de gran tamaño. Exclamaban de sorpresa al ver semejantes huesos tan enormes.

Nala miró como el pequeño Simba se subía al cráneo de uno de los esqueletos de ahí y reía.

— ¡Ja! Yo me río del peligro—infló su pecho y empezó a reír.

Seguidamente escucharon unas risas que les erizaron los pelos del lomo, rápidamente el cachorro bajó corriendo y se posó al lado de la leona quién moría de miedo al ver como de entre los grandes colmillos del elefante salían tres hienas risonas. Se acercaban al acechó mientras miraban a los cachorros.

—Pero que tenemos aquí—rió Sheenzi mientras seguían caminando y los leones retrocediendo.

— ¡Simba! Qué bueno que te encuentro—dijo Zazú ya recuperado del trasero del rinoceronte que le cayó encima—Tu padre no estará nada contento cuando regresemos—No ves que estamos lejos de las tierras del reino… este lugar es de los forasteros—se empezó a asustar.

—Pero tú dijiste que las hienas eran bobas, tontas, feas y apestosas—

Al momento en que Simba dijo aquellas palabras, el gruñido de las hienas resonó por todo el lugar.

Hubo un momento en el que Simba le arañó la cara a la hiena hembra y esta gruño y la enorme carrera por salvar sus vidas comenzó. Corrían y corrían, intentando perder a los perros hambrientos, se escuchaban como a cada instante intentaban pescarlos y el tronar de sus colmillos afilados sonaba y sus risas interminables les pisaban los talones. Zazú fue por ayuda.

El camino se había terminado; no había escapatoria, subieron a un par de costillas altas con una especie de piel o telaraña, de tanto saltar está se rompió y los dos pequeños leones cayeron al piso.

Su última alternativa de Simba para intentar rescatarlos a él y Nala era rugir tan fuerte como pudiera, se puso en posición de rugido y rugió, un rugido de cachorro salió de sus cuerdas bucales y las hienas rieron.

—Huy que miedo—dijo Sheenzi mientras Ed y Banzai reían—Otra vez—

—Si otra vez—dijo Banzai.

Simba volvió a rugir, sin embargo, el rugido de cachorro pasó a ser el de un león poderoso y fuerte. Las hienas hicieron una cara de sorpresa e inmediatamente una fuerte zarpada les llegó, haciéndolas gemir.

— ¡Él es mi hijo! ¡No vuelvan a tocarlo!—dijo Mufasa mientras gruñía fuertemente a los perros salvajes.

— ¿Es tu hijo? ¿Nosotros no sabíamos que era tu hijo, verdad?—dijo Sheenzi asustada al mismo tiempo que Banzai le respondía.

— ¿Ed?—y la hiena de ojos saltones con la lengua de fuera.

Está asintió dándole a entender a Mufasa que si sabían ellas que Simba era hijo del Rey. Inmediatamente Mufasa rugió y asustó a las hienas que salieron corriendo rápidamente.

-

-

Miraah despertaba de la siesta que había tomado mientras Meeruhe le daba el baño después de haber regresado de jugar con Simba. Se dio cuenta la cachorra que Nala y Simba no se encontraban, seguramente se habían ido a jugar en algún sitio, a decir verdad no le apetecía ir a buscarlos. Suficiente había tenido con haber peleado con Nala.

—¿Mamá a qué horas comeremos?—preguntó Miraah al momento en que bostezaba profundamente.

—En un momento—dijo la leona mayor—Quédate aquí, mientras Zarabi, Sarafina, yo y las demás leonas vamos por la comida—

—Vale—dijo la cachorra contenta y vio cómo su madre se desperezaba y se levantaba e iba directamente hasta donde se encontraban el grupo de cazadoras.

Todas aceptaron y salieron corriendo del lugar; directo a las praderas para poder traer la comida de ese día.  
Miraah vio desde lejos como se acercaban Zazú y Nala, más atrás se encontraba el Rey Mufasa parecía algo molesto y reñía al pobre Simba. Se sintió triste por su amigo al ver las lágrimas salir de sus pequeños ojitos. Miró de mala gana a la leona de ojos azules pensando que ella tenía la culpa de que el Rey regañará a su hijo.

—Pudieron haber muerto—dijo en reprimenda Zazú mientras volaba cerca de Nala.

—Ya no sigas, Zazú, por favor—dijo la pequeña leona mientras llegaba a la sombra de uno de los árboles y se echaba.

—Menos mal que su majestad apareció pronto—

Escuchaba como el ave seguía reprimiendo a Nala por aquella travesura a la que fue ajena a Simba. De cierta manera se sintió aliviada y era una de las pocas veces en dónde ella no salía involucrada por las travesuras de esos dos.

Vio después que Simba regresaba contento con su padre después de aquella discusión, al mismo tiempo se veía que las cazadoras regresaban con enormes muslos, piernas, lomos y demás en sus hocicos eso quería decir que había sido un buen día de caza. A lo lejos vio a su madre con una gran pierna de un antílope bastante gordito. Se le hizo agua la boca y se acercó a su madre.

—¡Por fin! Moría de hambre—

Meeruhe rió por la exclamación de su amada hija, tendió la pierna sangrante en el piso e inmediatamente su cría comenzó a devorarla.

—Más despacio. Puedes ahogarte—dijo leona.

Ambas se acomodaron a comer al igual que el reto de la manada. Desde lejos Meeruhe sintió la mirada inquisidora de Mufasa. Al virar su mirada hacía el Rey supo inmediatamente que su majestad querría hablar con ella de algo, seguramente era sobre Miraah, también Sarafina y Zarabi fueron llamadas hasta el Rey.

_'Me pregunto que querrá el Rey Mufasa, con mi mamá'_ pensó la leona con una franja en la frente mientras mascaba entre sus dientes el pedazo de carne.

A lo lejos vio también a Simba y Nala, siempre eran esos dos. De cierta forma, sentía celos de Nala porque pasaba parte del tiempo con Simba, ella quería también jugar con el cachorro, lastimosamente no había muchos cachorros para jugar, sólo eran ellos tres.

-

-

—Están de acuerdo que una de ellas dos y sólo una, será la prometida de mi hijo—habló directamente Mufasa a las tres hembras presentes.

—Pero Mufasa, son unos niños a penas, déjalos disfrutar más. Cuando el momento haya llegado nosotras como hembras y sus madres les comentaremos—

—Estoy en desacuerdo, Meeruhe, tanto Nala como Miraah pelean constantemente por la atención de Simba—

—Estamos al tanto, pero pues debes entender que son unos cachorros a penas… aún no se atraen físicamente—

—Puede que si, puede que no, las peleas entre las dos cachorras se ha hecho más y más frecuente… de alguna forma su instinto les indica que deben de demostrar quién es la mejor—

—Pienso que Simba hará su elección cuando ya sea un macho adulto—dijo Zarabi por primera vez.

Las tres hembras estuvieron de acuerdo, no dejando muy a gusto al Reyl con su decisión tomada. El asunto quedó ahí, de todas formas faltaba muchísimo tiempo para que esos tres crecieran y el príncipe hiciera su elección para casarse con alguna de la dos cachorras.

-

-

El cielo estaba oscuro, gris, se escuchaban los relámpagos que anunciaban pronto una gran tormenta… el cielo lloraba, lloraba la pérdida de dos grandes soberanos. El Rey y su hijo… todos en Pride Land estaban de luto… se escuchaban en la roca del Rey los sollozos de sus fieles seguidoras, la esposa dolida, y un hermano

que se notaba triste.

—El pequeño Simba, y el gran Rey Mufasa han muerto—los animales enteros bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto, tristeza y las gotas abundantes empezaban a caer encima de ellos—Como el hermano del Rey me proclamo así mismo Rey de PrideLand en nombre de Mufasa—

Miraah pudo percibir una sonrisa malvada cuando el león de pelaje oscura ascendió a la cima de la roca.  
Después de unas cuantas palabras de Scar las hienas empezaron a invadir el reino.

-

-

Fin Capítulo


End file.
